


Kuebiko

by RandomFujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkward scene, Cannibal!Hinata, Cannibalism, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, F/M, He doesn't want to hurt anyone, Hinata must be protected, I swear, M/M, Pills and lots of them, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Things are as bad as the tags say, Will add more..., dadchi, sugamomma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi/pseuds/RandomFujoshi
Summary: Hinata is a cannibal who was created by the government. He goes to Karasuno High and plays volleyball like normal, but inside he is hurting. When the team finds out about Hinata, will they hate him? Or That one depressing sad fic with a happy ending eventually. No one wanted this fic, but the asshole author did it anyway





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- Some depressing shit so read the tags  
> This may have some Rape/Non-con later so be warned.  
> I DO NOT SUPPORT CANNIBALISM OR ANYTHING MENTIONED'  
> I don't own Haikyuu, if I did it would be the saddest/happiest show ever  
> This is short because it's only a prologue for a fic i'm not sure i'll continue.

How would the Karasuno Volleybal Team describ Hinata Shouyou? Happy, energetic, lively. How would Hinata desribe himself? Monster, Alone, Helpless. How could someone like him think that way? He’s simply put a great enough facade up to keep away questions from his Team. No one knows how he really feels, except a handful of people who are sworn to secrecy. Why would they need to swear to secrecy? Hinata was the governments biggest regret. The cannibalistic child with orange hair. Hinata was a monster.  
    Th only people who knew about Hinata was Hinata’s mother, Takeda- sensei, Itou-san (Hinata’s private guard), The President, and the presidents most trusted advisors. No matter how far Hinata went with his cannibalistic tedencis and his need for raw meat, the government couldn’t arrest him. They made him this way, so they have to deal with it. They spend millions covering up Hinata’s mistakes. The only reason Takeda knew is because Hinata told him. He ony told him because he was getting hungry, and would lose it if he didn’t eat. Hinata doesn’t get normal hungry. He gets cannibal hungry.  
    Every other day Hinata has to eat a person. If he doesn’t he lashes out and goes full assasin mode. He takes tons of pills everyday to lighten the symptoms but it never does much good, because he still has to eat. Usually it’s someone on death row. Someone bound to die anyway. Other times, it’s someone who commited suicide. The worst times, it’s the people Hinata kills when he lashes out because of hunger. Hinata kept himself under control, rarely killing the innocent. He still felt terrible after waking up to the taste of blood and skin in his mouth. The worst part is he doesn’t know he tortures the person before hand. Making them beg for death to come. His superiors are glad, because if he found out he would kill them all.  
    Hinata eating people isn’t the only downside. He gets aroused by blood. Not only does he harden but his face blushes and he feels like he is in love, only to find a deep red liquid and teary eyes. Sometimes he looks at people and can only think about how nice they must taste, and if they would be better with or without seasoning. He doesn’t like these thoughts.  
    Hinata was nice and sweet on the outside, so he allowed himself to be empty and self-loathing on th inside. Karasuno made him happy. Sometimes playing volleyball, he forgot about his cannibalistic tendencies and actually had fun. The fun never lasted long, but it was nice. Hinata was great at making friends, and he was a great athlete. In assasin mode, his skills were 2x better! He never planned for the team to find out, but they did. Now what will our Kohai do?


	2. Never Have I Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The School Festival is canceled, so The Karasuno Volleyball Team have their own fun. Starting with Never Have I ever....Or the one when Hinata jerks off and then the team find out Hinata is savage asf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick (well to me) scene of Hinata getting off to bloody band-aids that have Kageyama's blood on them (remember, blood makes Hinata's penis go gwaah). Also the 'Karasuno Volleyball Teams Own Festival' arc will last like...3-5 chapters (not that anyone reads this shit anyway). This is the arc they find out Hinata is a cannibal. This doesn't really follow canon, so I don't know the timeline. Maybe sometime before the Tokyo Training Camp? Yeah, I'll go with that.

Hinata was happy. Tomorrow was the school festival. He would get to do fun activities with his team and maybe even bond with Kageyama! No freak! You can’t bond with him, your a monster, and a gay one! He hated when his mind wandered to places like this. It was scary and nothing he thought made him go gwaah. It made him hate himself. No time to feel sorry for yourself, I smell blood! Oh no! Hinata forgot to (more like chose not to) throw away Kageyama’s band-aids. The smell of Kageyama’s blood sent spikes of pleasure up his spine, and he had to take care of ‘it’.

Hinata locked his door, so his mom and sister would stay out while he was getting off to Kageyama’s bloody band-aids. I really am a freak, he thought as he took the vaseline out of his sock drawer. He hopped back on his bed, and sighed at what he was about to do. He pulled his pants down, reveiling a throbbing erection. Hinata put some vaseline on his hand and put the band-aids to his nose. He rubbed himself, while breathing in the sweet smell of blood and Kageyama. He kept his moans subtle, remembering his mother and sister were down stairs. “K-Kagey ahh Kageyama!”, he whispered in between moans.

He didn’t allow himself to come just by jerking off, he was a uke after all. He rammed two fingers into the vaseline and procedded to rim his entrance. He thought about Kageyama doing it and let out even more quiet moans. He slipped in two fingers and squirmed while going to his sweet spot. “Ahhhhhh”, he said as his fingers repeatedly hit his spot. “K-Kageyama ahhhhh T-Tobio”, He moaned. He wasn’t to loud, but walls are thin in his house.

“Mom is Onii-chan okay?”, Natsu said, concerned about the noises she heard coming from her brothers room. “Yes pumpkin pie”, Hinata’s mother said ruffling Natsu’s hair,”Onii-chan is just getting some emotions out. He isn’t hurting himself anymore so don’t worry”. In junior high, Hinata would cut himself whenever he got aroused, sometimes carving words in his skin like ‘fag’ and ‘monster’. His mom let him know it was okay to things like this even if it’s over a boy. His mother didn’t let him know she could hear him, beause it embarrassed her just as much a him.

Hinata came shortly after inserting the third finger. He put the vaseline up and changed his sheets. Shouyou took his night clothes out and left his room to go take a shower. “Hey Carrot-top”, Hinata-san said to her son. “Oh hey mom! I didn’t um eat today so could you call Itou-san?”, Shouyou said. He didn’t go into details about what he didn’t eat because Natsu didn’t know about Hinata’s cannibalism. “Sure Carrot-top, and Daichi called. He said the festival got canceled because of the weather but they’re still doing stuff with the team.” Shouyou frowned. He really wanted to go to the festival, but hanging out with his team was okay still . “Yeah, i’ll go”, Shouyou said smiling. The thought of his friends made him happy, even if it was just for a second.

~The Next Day at Practice~

“The only reason i’m not working you guys today is becasue we origanally were participating the school festival. Now that it’s canceled we will just enjoy ourselves here. Now Takeda-sensei and Ukai-sensei aren’t going to be here, but behave yourselves or you will answer to the senpai’s!”, Daichi said to his team. “SO WHAT ARE WE GONNA HUH DAICHI”, Hinata exclaimed happily, while bouncing around. “Oi, dumbass! Chill out and let him finish!”, Kageyama said looking at Hinata. Everyone giggled as Hinata and Kageyama bickered. When their argument finally ended, Daichi continued. “So first game, Never Have I Ever”. The team cheered, because no one’s secrets made it out of this game.

They all got into a huge circle. “So i’ll explain the rules even though we should all know by now. You hold up 5 fingers. If you’ve done somethig you put a finger down. First person with all fingers down loses. No lying, and if you’re caught lying you lose automatically”. Daichi glared at Tanaka and Nishinoya, who cheated last time they played. “I’ll start and next will be Sugawara. Never have I Ever…...gotten my hair dyed”, Daichi said smirking. Last time they played, Nishinoya only targeted Daichi. Now Daichi was going to target Nishinoya until the end. Nishinoya put down one finger. “Hinata, Suga-san! No cheating!”, Nishinoya said. “My hair is naturally silver Nishinoya!”, Suga said. “My hair is orange like my sister and mom’s hair. I never dyed it”, Hinata defended himself smiling. “No way someone can be born with hair that bright, but then again who would want hair that bright anyway”, Tsukishima muttered loud enough to be heard by Yamaguchi.”Tsukkkii!”. “Tch”. “Okay my turn”, Suga said, “Never have I ever thought about killing another player”. Everyon except Suga put a finger down and glared at either Tsukkishima or Kageyama. The latter just glared at eachother. After 15 seconds everyone just laughed it off. “Okay my turn”, Tanaka said with a devilish look in his eye, “Never have I ever gotten drunk”. He looked directly at Nishinoya and Asahi, who both sighed as they put a finger down. “HAHAHAHA LOOKS LIKE I FOUND SOME UNDERAGE DRINKERS HAHAHA”, Tanaka screamed rolling around. Asahi put his face in his hand as Nishinoya said “It was your fault anyway!”. Everyone giggled but then Kageyama let out a loud gasp. “What! You’ve been drunk before dumbass!”. Attention turned to Hinata , whose face quickly turned pink.

“It was a long time ago I swear! Please don’t hurt me Daichi, Suga!”, Hinata said nervously. “I can’t believe the Shrimp even knows what alchohol is”. Tsukkishima said. “MY KOHAI IS AWESOME SO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED”, Tanaka and Nishinoya screamed. No one stopped the question because everyone wanted to know too. “Oh, well the first time I was really sad and my uncle had like alot of beer! So i just got some and kept gulping bottles down until I felt better. That’s also how the next few times went, until my third year of junior high”,Hinata said rubbing the back of his head. Everyone stared. Not only has Hinata gotten drunk multiple times, but he can actually get sad.

The stares and pregnant silence finally ended, as Nishinoya screamed “MY TURN! Okay...Never have i ever smoked weed”. Nishinoya glared at Tanaka. He knew he’d tried it before. Daichi glared at Tanaka, but again attention turned to Hinata. “What! You’ve gotta be kidding me Hinata!”, Kageyama said. “HINATA IS THE ULTIMATE KOHAI! HOW! TELL ME HINATA-CHAN. HOW!”. “Oh, well I got really sad one time and someone told me it’d make me happy. I came hom that day high and smelled real bad so my mom set a a curfew and stopped letting me ride my bike”, Hinata said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The game continued, everyone just asking questions to find out exactly how savage Hinata was. Thn Tsukkishima’s turn came, and he went for the kill. “Never have I ever...got off to thoughts about another player”. Tsukkishima grinned proudly as everyone’s faced turned tomato red. Everyone put a finger down, except Tsukkishima an Hinata. “No lying Hinata”, Tsukkishima said with a smirk. “Whatdaya mean Saltyshima?”, Hinata asked. Little did Hinata know, his phone had called Tsukkishima during the time he was smelling Kageyama’s band-aids yesterday. “I heard you last night Hinata...I heard you calling Kageyama’s name”, He whispered in Hinata’s ear. Hinata all most blew a fuse. “Wh-No! I mean uh stalker!”, Hinata screamed as he remembered last night’s festivities.  After a long awkward game of ‘Who does Hinata Jerk Off To’, They started the second game. ‘Tell your Fear or Die Trying’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real angst yet, wait two more chapters before this story goes full depression (; Sorry if I go into more detail about unhappy feelings more than happy ones. I haven't had much happiness so the only words I can use to describe it is 'gwaah' and 'smile'. Leave a reply if you want, no ones forcing you too. Also the little voice in Hinata's head Is what makes him lash out or depressed sometimes.


	3. Daichi's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they all write down there fears and someone's fear is depressing/weird as shit. Daichi begins to speculate.

“Okay, enough! I’m tired of this, next game please”, Daichi said. The team stopped pestering Hinata about who he jerked off to. “Everyone has to take a piece of paper and write down their greatest fear. In the end i’ll pick three fears to read aloud, so you might want to leave your name off the paper”. Daichi handed out paper and pencils. They all spread out around he gym so no one could read their papers, and began to write.

~30 Minutes Later~

The last person, Hinata, finally finished. He put his paper in the black hat Daichi would be calling fears from, and walked over to his teammates who finished 10 minutes ago. “Oi, dumbass! What took you so long?”, Kageyama asked as Hinata took a seat next to him. “Probably has more fears than he has athletic ability”, Tsukishima said pushing his glasses farther up his nose. “Wanna fight Saltyshima!”, Hinata said in an embarrassed voice. “Calm down guys okay! Now let me pick one”, Daichi said mixing the papers in the hat. He pulled one out. “My biggest fear is Tsukishima moving to America an getting married to a woman without freckles or a love of volleyball”. Everyone looked at Yamaguchi, who was clinging to Tsukki’s arm. “NEXT”, Daichi screamed, gaining the attention of the team , “My biggest fear is Oikawa and losing to salt and dumbass”. Everyone laughed as they stared Kageyama down. “What! You guys wanna fight or somethin!?”, Kageyama said enraged. “Ohhhh, Bakayam is scared of losing to me HAHAHAHA”. Hinata fell out. “DUMBASS!”, Kageyama screamed. “You two, chill! Next and final fear”. Daichi took a piece of paper out of the hat. “My biggest fear is lashing out on my friends and killing them all. Then again I’m scared ill just hurt them real bad. Also them finding out i’m a cannibal, but then again i’m scared that this is a dream and they’re already dead. Also….You know what I won’t finish reading this because of the incredibly graphic language and how depressing this is”. Daichi tore the paper in half and shoved it in his pocket. 

“Who wrote that”  
“Probably Kageyama because he’s the droopiest”  
“No we saw Kageyama’s fear already”  
“Whatdaya mean i’m the droopiest and how do you know it was mine!?”  
“Maybe Tsukkishima?”  
“No I saw Tsukkishima writing his, he’s scared of strawberries going extinct and Dinosaurs never coming back”  
“Wtf is wrong with Tsukki?”  
“Yamaguchi, why the hell were you watching me write”  
“Sorry Tsukki!”  
“Maybe Tanaka, or Asahi”  
“Tanaka isn’t that depressed! In fact he’s one of the happiest on the team”  
“Asahi looks like Jesus, and he’s as sweet and innocent as Hinata”  
“Maybe it was Hinata!”  
“Hinata is literally the sun. Don’t ever speak bad about him”  
“SUGA-SAN! Don’t say embarrasing stuff like that about me!”  
“Sorry Hinata! I’d vote Kageyama but we know it wasn’t him”  
“WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT ABOUT ME”  
“Chill Bakayama”

Everyone was talking at once trying to figure out who wrote it. “Stop we’ll figure that out later! Call your parents, it’s lightning outside and there is to much wind and rain for me to allow you guys to leave tonight”. They all sighed and protested a little, but gave in when Team Mom & Dad glared at them. “Mom, uh we have a problem”, Hinata said when his mom answered. He was supposed to have his human for dinner tonight but couldn’t go home. To make things worse, the roads were shut down so his mom couldn’t pick him up. He explained to his mom the circumstances. To make matters extremely worse, Takeda wasn’t there to give him enough pills to last the night and the phone connection went out. He was cannibal hungry in a gym filled with boys that had nice thighs and good muscle. “OH GOD NO THIS IS LIKE MY WORST NIGHTMARE”, Hinata said with tears welling up in his eyes. His stomach growled. His eyes stinged. His mouth watered. His brain drifted off. 

“Hinata you okay?” , Daichi and Suga asked. Hinata wiped his face. “Yeah, ‘m fine, just hungry!”. Daichi looked at Hinata like he just realized something. “Oh! Takeda-sensei said he left something in your bag just in case you got hungry tonight and he couldn’t make it”. Daichi didn’t exactly know the importance of Hinata eating, neither did Sugawara. Hinata looked in his bag, throwing his clothes ad knee-pads out onto the floor. “Oi, dumbass! You’re making a mess!”, Kageyama said from the other side of the gym. Hinata found what he was looking for, an orange container of pills. He quickly twisted the cap, and poured five into his hand. He took a bottle out of his bag and put al five pills into his mouth, swallowing them along with the water. “Eh, I need more”, Hinata said pouring six pills into his hand. “Hinata, I’m no doctor but i’m sure you don’t take that many at once”, Daichi said concerned. Hinata looked over at Daichi and the rest of the team. Everyone staring at him like a freak, a monster, a nobody. They looked so good. Tender muscles and nice thighs. Hinata could almost hear the blood rushing through their veins. It made him hungry.

“No, I think I need more”, Hinata said nervously, pouring half the container into his mouth. His thoughts about how good the players looked (good enough to eat) proved to himself he would need more than a container of pills to last the night. Luckily, Takeda packed three containers of food pills for Hinata. “Hinata that’s enough” Daichi said reaching for the pill container. Daichi’s nice arms looked so tasty his mouth watered. Hinata jerked away and poured al the pills into his mouth. He drunk the water, swallowed the pills, and sat down. “Sorry Daichi-san, but you can’t take these away from me”. Daichi, along with the team looked confused. He picked a peice of paper off of the floor that fell out of Hinata’s bag. It had some numbers and a volleybal on it, in Hinata’s handwriting. ‘This looks like the same writing on the paper’, Daichi thought to himself. He didn’t have time to question Hinata, because out of nowhere, the power went out. No light, no phone connection, no food, and a gym full of nicely built boys. A normal cannibals dream, Hinata’s nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lights Out  
> No angst yet, hehehe  
> The next few chapters will be full on depression so stop now while you   
> There may be some mistakes because I don't ever edit (I'm a terrible writer)


	4. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Daichi so worried? Why is Hinata screaming in he storage closet. What the hell is Takeda-sensei here for? Find out bitches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random single chapter upload to tease you ;) UPLOADING HELLA THESE SHITS IN A FEW DAYS SO IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS YAY

The light were out. The faint smell of sweat and volleyballs surrounding Hinata. The team started to freak out. Daichi ad Sugawara calmed everone while Hinata was focused on keeping himself stable. ‘Don’t think about it, don’t think about it’, Hinata mentally repeated. Hinata could easily see in the dark, and locked himself in the storage closet. ‘I have my pills, everything will be okay’, Hinata said doubtfully. Anticipation...anxiety...nerves...hunger. It was all getting to Hinata.

The teams eyes adjusted to the darkness of the club room. They couldn’t see as well as Hinata, but they could last. “I need everyone to gather around me please. Stay calm, power will be on by morning”, Daichi said. Sugawara stood next to Daichi, and whispered into his ear. “That paper on the floor that came out of Hinata’s bag, did it really match the writing on that note?”, Sugawara asked in a whisper, as not to be heard by other players. Daichi nodded, then frowned when he realized something. His face changed from frown to desperation. 

“I NEED ALL OF YOU HERE NOW, GO IN THAT CORNER AND DON’T MOVE A MUSCLE! TRY NOT TO GET INJURED OR EVEN A SLIGHT CUT THAT MAY LEAK BLOOD, EVEN IF IT’S JUST A DRIP!”. Daichi rushed the teams into the corner farthest from the exit. ‘Why didn’t i realize before damnit’, Daichi thought to himself. Everyone began questioning him, asking what the hell was this about. “NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, DON’T SPEAK, JUST SILENCE!”, Daichi said in response. Daichi began to remember some of the odd things Takeda said to him.

“If Hinata complains about being hungry, give him these” “Don’t let any blood near Hinata, and if you can’t find him, get in a corner away from the exit” “Sometimes Hinata gets...angry. Not anything that matters so don’t worry, just normal anger” “Make sure to ask Ukai for raw pork in some pork buns, and put the raw ones in a seperate bag. Give the bag to Hinata….so his mom can cook them?” “I think Hinata may be running out of pills, let me call the president”. 

Nothing Takeda said made sense, unless Daichi applied the theory of Hinata being the writer of the depressing note. The more Daichi thought, the more it seemed plausible. The only thing that didn’t stick was the fact that anyone could only be able to eat raw or human meat. Daichi wasn’t 100% sure of this theory, but if it was true the entire team was at risk. “Where’s Hinata?”, Kageyama said, sitting directly in the corner. The other members began to ask also, realizing their ball of sunshine was missing.

They panicked more as lightning crashed down. Crying. Loud sobs, followed by sniffling and movement. Who was that crying?  Hinata. Daichi made his way to the source of the noise, the equipment closet. “H-hinata you okay”, Daichi said, pressing his cheek against the door. Hinata banged his head into the door three times, trying to get the bad thoughts out. The other players, including Daichi, were startled by Hinata’s reaction. “AAAAHHHH, S-STOP I C-CAN’T…..CONTROL…..I HAVE TO EAT”, Hinata shouted, knocking everything in the closet down. “P-PLEASE D-D-DAICHI S-SUGA….LEAVE”. By now, everyone was speechless. Scared, confused, worried. That’s what everyone felt.

Inside Hinata’s mind was terrible. Red was everywhere. He knew he’d lash out and kill his friends if he didn’t do something. 

Meanwhile, Takeda bursted through the gym doors. He was soaked from the heavy storm outside, and was carrying a big black body bag. “What the hell is that for Takeda-sensei”, Kageyama asked. Takeda looked up at the group of boys, shrouded in he darkness. The only thing in Takeda’s eyes was worry. “I need to know where Hinata is now”, Takeda said in a more demanding voice than usual.

In the closet, Hinata was losing composure. Losing his sanity. He was a cannibal and needed feeding. Before Hinata could stop himself, he lost it. His cannibalized self came out. At that moment, he shouted loud and proud. “TA-KE-DA OPEN THE DOOR”. 

When they heard Hinata’s bone chilling voice, they shrunk down. NO one could comprehend the situation except for Takeda-sensei. Hinata began banging in the door, until he’d broken it down. In the doorway stood Hinata, no more like Hinata-wa (wa for warui which means bad in japanese). Eyes of ice that somehow burned you like fire. Hinata-wa’s facial expression was that of a killer….an assasin.. a monster. Everyone backed up, terrified and speechless. Takeda opened the body bag and threw its contents at Hinata-wa. Mangled body parts covered in fresh warm blood. Not just any body parts, but human body parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about what some things you want to happen, because I only have 5 chapters planned out, basically I need suggestions for the training camp chapters.


	5. Found Out

Hinata was gone. Hinata-wa was in complete control. The team was confused and scared, Takeda was heavily concerned, and Hinata was hungry. 

 

Hinata-wa ripped the bag up, and stuffed the pale and bloody fingers into his mouth. The team stepped back as Hinata-wa began digging his teeth into the arms. Flesh and blood specs flying everywhere. Onto the teams faces, on the walls, on the floors. Hinata-wa ripped every piece of muscle and skin from the body, only stopping to chew hardier parts.  

 

Bones. That was all that was left. “Hinata! Come back to me! You’re not hungry anymore so please come back to your team!”, Takeda said inching towards Hinata. Hinata growled, his eyes still filled with bloodlust and anger. 

 

“H-Hinata”, Kageyama said cupping his mouth. Tears began to fall from the raven haired setters mouth, as the team followed suite. “I c-can’t believe-”, Kageyama began to say. He couldn’t speak, or rather was afraid to. 

 

“YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY DELICOUS”, Hinata-wa said staring manically at the team. “I’D LOVE TO TASTE THEM TA-KE-DA”, Hinata-wa said standing up and licking his lips. Hinata-wa picked up a spine from the body he’d just eaten, and threw it at the group. 

 

Everyone screamed, as the spine landed near their feet. They inched towards a corner, wanting to get away from whatever hell Hinata-wa might release. 

 

“HINATA YOU CAN BEAT THIS OKAY! FOLLOW MY VOICE, AND MY VOICE ONLY! YOUR TEAM NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW!”, Takeda yelled. He knew how to make Hinata gain control again, although it didn’t always work. This was a case where it didn’t work. 

 

“TA-KE-DA! YOU’RE DEFYING ME? I’M A GOD SIR! I MIGHT EAT YOU FIRST!”, Hinata-wa said running towards Takeda-sensei. Hinata-wa was 0.2 seconds away from killing Takeda, when he pulled out a syringe. 

 

Takeda took the syringe filled with green liquid and stabbed it into Hinata-wa’s arm, causing him to fall. Hinata-wa lay lumped on the ground. “Y-you f-fuckin bastard! I’ll b-be back, and I’LL EAT YOU”, Hinata-wa said before passing out. 

The gym was quiet. The quiet lasted for a full 10 minutes before Kageyama finally spoke. “What did I witness”, He said dropping on his knees in tears. The rest of the team began sobbing and huddling up. They were afraid. They were distraught. They wanted answers. 

“I know you have questions and you’re afraid, but understand Hinata had no control over his behavior just now before you make harsh decisions”, Takeda said bowing. He knew Hinata didn’t mean anything he did when Hinata-wa took control.  

Hinata wanted to be normal. He wanted to eat food that wasn’t raw. He wanted to be able to not worry about how he’s going to last three days without eating another human. He wanted to be normal, but the sad truth is he couldn’t. 

“I-I think I know, but it’s just a theory”, Daichi said stepping up to Takeda tearful. “Th-The note. The one that I read aloud earlier. It said something. Th-The handwriting was Hinata’s. At the b-bottom of the paper”, Daichi said trying to think even though he was mentally breaking. “ _I wish I could go weeks without having to eat people. I wish I could be normal’._ Th-that’s what it said. H-Hinata. It…it all fits together”, Daichi added. 

Hinata began growling on the floor, rolling over to reveal a tattooed scan code ride above his _private_ area. “Guys, I need to get Hinata in my car. As soon as I get him secured in there, I’ll answer your questions. I must warn you now though, knowing the truth will mean you can’t tell anyone or even talk to anyone else about this. I’m afraid it might have you killed”, Takeda said frowning 

This isn’t normal Happy/Nervous Takeda. This must be serious. “I don’t care, I just want to understand what I just witnessed happen”, Kageyama said before wiping his eyes. The team just nodded, not knowing how to phrase it better. 

Takeda secured knocked-out Hinata in his car, and returned to the gym. It was still technically the middle of the night, and most of the team had been hoping they were dreaming. In fact, it was still raining outside (which made it harder for Takeda to take Hinata out). Takeda prepared to tell the team the truth, but not entirely.  

 “Okay, so who wants to ask a question first”, Takeda said as he stood in front of the group. He spoke warm like normal, but his expression remained. 

“W-what is he?”, Daichi asked concerned. He wanted to get straight to the point. “Hinata…is a cannibal”, Takeda said looking to the ground. _My suspicions were correct_ , Daichi thought as more tears rolled off of his chin. Sugawara spoke up. “Will he be okay? I mean, is he even allowed at school?”, He said.  

“Hinata can legally do anything he wants actually. If he wanted to rob you and send your family to China, he could. His actions are protected by the government. At first, he couldn’t go to school because he was in a lot less control, but in Junior High he really started to make an effort. He went to Junior High without causing too many problems, and he hasn’t done anything to raise suspicion until now” 

“W-wait, what do you mean his actions are protected by the government?” 

“It’s the governments fault he is this way, so even if he killed the prime minister, the government would take the fall for it” 

“How did the government do something that cruel to him” 

“I can’t tell you that, but I can say the experiments were kept from the public not because of Hinata’s existence, but because of the things he might do” 

“S-so you’re saying no other citizens know?” 

“Well not _that_ , but very few. The only citizens who don’t work for the government that know would be you guys, his mom, and I. The only reason _I_ know is because Hinata told me one night. He needed something to eat, so I made Coach give him a few raw pork buns to hold him off” 

“So if he goes berserk again, only you can save us?” 

“N-no! Hinata has a body guard, Itou-san. In fact, I need to call him now. We’ll need some muscle just in case I lose this syringe”, Takeda said pulling out the syringe he used to make Hinata pass out. 

“Will he remember this when he wakes up?” 

“Thankfully, no. If he did he’d have a mental breakdown. Mental breakdowns always result in Hinata-wa gaining control” 

“Hinata-wa?” 

“Uh, yes. You see, when Hinata has moments like that, he has no control over his actions. Hinata-wa stands for Hinata-warui, and warui means bad” 

“Wait, I saw Hinata eating pork buns with us. He didn’t spit it out or anything!” 

“They were raw, because Hinata can’t eat cooked meat” 

“That’s why you always order his food! B-but I still don’t understand. He was full b-but he still wanted to eat us” 

“Well, Hinata-wa doesn’t care. If he can control Hinata’s actions, he’ll eat and torture anything before Hinata gains control again” 

“Torture!” 

“Uh, well Hinata doesn’t know this, but sometimes he takes things too far. Whenever he gets hungry, he usually goes to the facility, so they can prepare for Hinata-wa. They put him in a small room filled with knifes and such, and then let a prisoner in. Usually the prisoner is already on death row, so no one questions where they went. In the small room, Hinata-wa uses the knifes and such to torture the prisoner before eating them.”  

The group stood quiet. They didn’t want to know anymore, because their view of Hinata was changing. They knew he wasn’t a monster, and he didn’t have bad intentions. Even though they knew that, they still feared him. 

A loud yawn was heard, and Takeda tensed. “That medicine. He’s waking up faster and faster each time”, He said turning around. “W-what do you mean”, Kageyama asked. 

“The first time I used that, it took him hours to wake up. He’s waking up faster now, and soon he won’t even pass out from it. I’ll have to report this to the government so they can make something new, especially if Itou-san can’t make it”, Takeda said.  

The team followed Takeda to his car, and saw Hinata rubbing his eyes. Hinata yawned again, before opening his eyes completely and getting out the car. He was still covered in blood, and his hair was frizzy. He looked tired, but he was awake. 

Hinata’s POV 

The first thing I saw was Takeda-sensei. I still felt sleepy, but that wasn’t my concern. I was full. The skies were clear now, although it was still dark out. There were tons of puddles. Everything seemed normal, except I was full.  

It took me a while to understand what happened. I must have eaten, that’s why I don’t remember what happened after I was in the storage closet. This is bad. This is really bad, because my team mates are here, and they are looking at me weird.  

3rd Person POV 

The team stood there stunned. Hinata stood there with a normal expression, but as the seconds passed, it quickly turned to fear. “I-Takeda, did I- W-what”, Hinata said backing up. He realized what happened, and began crying. 

His cry was silent at first, but slowly became audible. Sobs, desperate cries for help. _I’m a monster and they hate me now_ , Hinata thought to himself. Takeda looked at Hinata with worry, but also a look of ‘ _I had to do this’_. 

Hinata dropped to the ground, as his tongue swirled around his mouth. He tasted it. Tiny pieces of flesh in between his teeth, and blood on his cheeks. It tasted nice, but Hinata knew the disgusting acts that brought about this delicious flavor in his mouth.  

His knees in dirt, and his hands on his face. Both equally as dirty as his shirt, which was covered in blood. “I-I’m a m-monster”, Hinata said in between sobs. Hinata’s insides were swirling, with nervousness and disgust. Hinata wanted to feel normal. 

Sugawara’s POV 

My poor, poor, child. Hinata of all people doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve to think, for even a second, that he’s a monster. Seeing someone you care about that much in pain, and knowing you can’t do anything about it, is the absolute worst.  

I crouched down to Hinata, and hugged him. His crying slowed down a bit. I may not be able to physically take the cannibal out of him, but I could use every ounce of my motherly love to show him he’s worth something to me. He’s worth something to all of us, and I refuse to let him sit here and self-loath when I can make a change. Even if it’s small. 

3rd Person POV 

Hinata felt warm, as Sugawara embraced him. Hinata’s cries slowed down, as he began to feel loved. _He’s hugging me, even though I’m a monster_ , Hinata thought. Sugawara began whispering into Hinata’s ear softly, too quiet for anyone but Hinata to hear. 

“ _I know you’re hurting Hinata, but know we all love you just as much. To us, you’re not Hinata the cannibal nor Hinata the Monster. You are Hinata Shouyou, and you are part of the Karasuno family. If you ever want to talk, call me. I’ll answer no matter what”._  

Hinata’s cries inaudible again. _Suga-san is so warm and_ _nice;_ _I don’t want him to ever stop hugging me_. Sugawara shooed the team away, knowing Hinata would be too embarrassed to truly talk to him.  

“S-Suga-san”, Hinata said lifting his head up, “I j-just want to be n-normal like y-you”. Hinata was pale now, and his eyes were red from crying. He still looked helplessly adorable, and small. “Hinata, what makes you different isn’t what foods you eat. We loved you because of your optimistic and bright personality, and we’ll continue to love you”, Sugawara said ruffling Hinata’s. 

Hinata smiled slightly, but then quickly frowned. “Th-the others don’t b-believe that. They p-probably want m-me off the t-team”, Hinata said, as more tears ran down his cheek.  

Hinata and Sugawara continued talking, mostly Sugawara raising Hinata’s spirit. Both realized that it was beginning to get lighter, and Sugawara checked his watch.  

“It’s 4:00 AM! Shoot! Hinata, see if you can call your parents now that the storm has died down. I have to get the other players home, also no practice today so we can rest, Okay?”, Sugawara said patting Hinata’s head. Hinata stood up and wiped his eyes. He felt better. 

Hinata walked back into the gym, and was surprised when everyone (even Kags and Saltyshima) hugged him. They kept saying things like “We love you” and “Don’t quit the team”. He felt so loved in that instant. “Th-thanks guys!”, Hinata said as Tanaka and Nishinoya continued to latch onto his arm.  

“Hinata, you’re welcome here whenever okay. If you need anything, or you just want someone to talk to, call me or Sugawara. We’ll answer, and if anyone picks on you tell us. We’ll handle it”, Daichi said with his hand on Hinata’s head.  

Hinata’s eyes lit up.  He smiled bigger and brighter than they’d ever seen before. Hinata pulled Daichi into a tight hug. “Thanks Daichi-san”, Hinata said as he released him. Hinata was still a cannibal, and still covered in someone else’s blood, but somehow the once cold and bitter aura was warm and fluffy. 

They began calling their parents to come and get them. Hinata’s mom made it there first, and good because if any other parents were to see Hinata they’d sue the school. “CARROT-TOP!”, Hinata’s mother said pulling Hinata into a bear hug. She looked back at her son, then at the group of boys. It was still pretty dark out, and Hinata-san was concerned.   

“D-don’t tell me you ate another player Carrot-top”, Hinata-san said gasping. The players paused, not knowing how to react.  Hinata’s eyes widened. “Uh- NO WAY MOM! DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!”, Hinata said with an absolutely adorable pouting face. “I’M SORRY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!” Hinata-san yelled back.  “HAVE MORE FAITH IN ME MAYBE!?”, Hinata yelled back. The two redheads paused, realizing the expression worn by the other players.


	6. OMAKE: A Sticky Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i heard from another author that Omake means bonus in japanese.
> 
> I made this to let all of you know that this is not abandoned! I'm actually really productive rn so i'm spending all of my time typing to get chapters all for the 11+ multichap fics i have like yaaaay finally

OMAKE: A Sticky Situation

Outside rain pours, banging the thick glass panes around Hinata’s room. Yesterday’s memories come flooding back to him, causing him to cringe internally. Part of him laughed, glad that everyone understands now, but another part of him wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it forever. 

 _Kageyama saw me like that_ , Hinata thought to himself. The whole ‘digging a whole and dying in it’ idea seemed a lot better. 

The rain somehow reminded him of the raven-haired setter. Stormy and messy, but gives you a calming feeling that is irreplaceable. It might ruin your hair (Kageyama always ruffles it), and it might make riding your bike home difficult (you try riding a bike with a raging boner!) but it will never hurt you. 

Tickles your skin, and runs through your fingers. Seeps into your clothes, making your pants wet. God, Hinata couldn’t tell if he was describing rain or his dreams about Kageyama. This crush was getting out of hand!

He groaned, because his boner was apparent now, and showed no signs of going away any time soon. He mentally screamed. Yes, its normal for teenage boys to have them, but not over  _a super-hot setter with amazing hands and sexy eyes_. 

He sat up in his bed, reaching his hand into his underwear, the contact causing him to hiss in pleasure. He could feel the pre-cum dripping, as scenarios and fantasies filled his imagination.

He tilted his head back, moaning as he imagined Kageyama using his amazing setter hands to-

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

Startled, Hinata grabbed his dick a little  _too_  hard. “Owowowow!”, he says, holding back a cry. 

“ _Shouyou! Itou-san is here!”_ , his mother called from his door. He was going to tell his mother to give him 10 minutes, but the door opened.

Hinata sat there in utter  _embarrassment_. His hand was still in his pants, and although it was covered by his blanket, it was obvious to tell what Shouyou was doing underneath. 

In the doorway stood his mother, and an old man in a nicely tailored suit whom Shou had grown to know as Itou-san, a world class gentleman. Their stunned, tomato red faces looked almost as embarrassed as his did, although there is almost nothing as horrific as being caught mid-masturbation.

“Uhh, HI ITOU-SAN!”, Hinata said as he nervously lifted his hand out of his pants and waved frantically. Too bad his hand was still dripping with pre-cum. He mentally screamed, while wiping his hand off on his covers and saying things like “Sorry”, “Excuse me”, “Ohmygod”, and “Please come off!”. 

Even when Shouyou managed to get the pre-cum off of his hand, things were still awkward. “Hinata-san, I th-think we should give Shouyou another uhm… _10_  minutes to get himself ready”, Itou-san said, tugging at the woman’s arm. She finally snapped out of her awkward daze, replying a quick “yea” before shutting the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reply I guess. Let me know If I should continue, because I might not. Who knows? Also message me prompts depressing Kagehina one-shots you want me to type! I'm evil and I know it............and tell me about any mistakes please!


End file.
